


黑夜

by etrus



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Sleep
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: 在一個晚上有人擅自闖入Jason的被窩中以Jason為視角的短篇，是Dick跟Jason的故事，敏感族群可能會覺得有點21





	

Jason躺在床上，隔絕下著雨的戶外濕冷，結束一天的疲倦讓他非常享受被窩的溫暖，沒有風吹雨淋、沒有惡意針鋒，有什麼能比不需要在下雨天外出遊蕩還令人高興的事呢？他閉著雙眼滿足地感受睡眠的召喚，不過就在他即將睡著之際，突如其來、宛如錯覺般的細碎響聲讓他瞬間跳離朦朧、全身緊繃戒備起來，從沉溺在安逸的凡人立即轉變成蓄勢待發的戰士，不過隨即就又放鬆下來、化開繃緊的肌肉與神經，他沒有睜眼也沒有移動身軀，只是聽著對方是如何輕聲撬開窗戶、掂著比貓步還輕的腳踏入房間，隨後是稀稀疏疏的布料與皮膚的摩擦聲，隨著衣物覆蓋在椅子上（也可能是地板）的悶聲，沉穩的腳步聲漸漸響起，一路消失在房間另一頭，在聲音靜止一段時間後，出現的是沖澡的水聲，嘩啦嘩啦穩定地沖在人體上。

Jason沒有翻身，依然維持同樣姿勢，持續不斷的水聲似乎把熱水的溫暖也傳遞出來般，讓他漸漸重新飄忽在睡意間，不知道過了多久，或許其實只有短暫時間，聲音重新回歸安靜，然後是腳步聲，一步一步有些急躁又帶著慣性輕盈地走來，之後他感覺到一陣冷、最後是暖，冷是棉被被掀開的冷風探入，暖是有人鑽進被窩裡的體溫，不過雖說是暖，但還是感覺得到熱水也沖不暖的夜雨寒意，隱藏在故作溫暖的虛應之下，散發著抹不去的寒冷徹骨，那是在冷冽的雨夜裡，宛如永無天明、淋了好久好久的寒凍，Jason熟悉那種溫度，自己也曾飽受摧殘，以往如此、未來也將會再次發生，在這條路上，無人能倖免。

雖然感覺出匆忙但卻不馬虎，從一語不發的肢體中，Jason隱約可聞見窩在自己身邊的人透露著沐浴過的清爽氣味，此時一直不動的他終於伸出手，宛如枕邊人回來般自然地摟住對方，讓對方貼著自己，嗯，全裸沒穿衣服，很好，Jason默默在心中點讚，滿意於對方有尊重自己的床，沒有穿著沾有灰塵的外出服就跳進來，而是在沒有乾淨睡衣的狀況下，選擇以洗乾淨的身體作為包裹躺上來。

Jason感覺對方鼻息趨於平穩，暖意也從自己碰觸到的地方開始慢慢化解掉對方肌膚下的冰凍，Jason沒有睜眼，但他開始思考這一切發生的原因。

因為太過疲倦所以想要一個不用整理、可以立即躺下睡覺的地方？不，Dickie會家務但只是不去作，表示這個人不在乎環境，只要能睡就好，就算壓著衣服還是雜物都無所謂、一樣可以睡。

因為想要一個舒適的地方好好享受放鬆？不，如果要論舒適，全天下沒有一個地方比有Alfred在的大宅還要舒服了，有管家的照料，不管睡眠還是飲食絕對都是全方位照顧。

既沒有回自己家也沒有回去大宅而跑來這，如果不想驚擾到老蝙蝠，還有Red Robin的私宅可以選，那麼為什麼是這裡呢？

Jason無意識地收緊手臂，把對方像是抱枕一樣抱著。

那麼可能性就只剩下一個，對方選擇大半夜跑來這個原因，不是找他談公事也不是找他喝酒敘舊。

今晚的溫度很低，還下著擾人的雨，像是要帶走所有希望與溫度般，不斷沖刷著城市，像是黑暗籠罩，再也無天明之時，即使是身穿防護的義警，也禁不住人性惡意的打擊與失去光明的絕望。

Nightwing絕對是碰上了什麼事情，而這事情使他需要一個不會追問他的地方，Nightwing很堅強，他能夠克服過去、他能夠解決問題，此時此刻他僅僅只是需要一個舒服被窩以及人溫的陪伴。

自己家沒人、在大宅會被逼問、Tim會應他的要求不問但會去查出事情然後與他商討，而就只有Jason這邊，他不會問、他從不過問，一如他本人不喜歡跟別人說一樣，他不會去追問對方發生什麼事，一如對方待他如此，在幾次失敗之後對他也懂得不詢問，想說的時候便會說，因為無論是誰都有不想講的事、不想談的心情，尤其是Jason多如麻，宛如從墳墓爬出來之後，所有事情都變成了難以啟齒的事，而是直接化為行動來表達聲音，因為他知道責罵無法發洩憤怒也無法改變什麼，如果不做些什麼，該如何將怒火蔓延成秉持的正義？

推敲出理由的Jason，意識又再度飄忽在睡眠的大海上，載浮載沉，隨著逐漸溫暖起的兩人體溫，落入睡意的柔軟包覆裡。

對方不需要他做得更多，儘管他能做的也只有這麼多。

訓練有素的生理時鐘讓Jason醒來，一覺好眠的他在睜開眼睛後又閉上，因為他感覺到對方即將睡醒，這讓他產生一股賴床的衝動，他好奇對方醒來之後打算幹嘛，他甚至連假裝熟睡都不裝，完全不介意對方從呼吸就可以知道其實他醒著。

過沒多久，Jason感覺到對方起身，棉被擦出布料的輕柔聲，床墊一輕、腳步一踏，對方默默地下床，然後是浴室的盥洗聲，以及不時的走動聲，有另一個人在同一個空間活動的存在感之清晰，強烈得令人想起日常生活的居家幸福，彷彿因為有了人，而有了家、而不孤獨，讓即使訓練過的他，也認真享受起賴床的慵懶。

這還真是難得的體驗。聽著廚房傳來的聲響的Jason，蹭著自己乾淨的枕頭想。

在腦袋放空、全身癱在床裡一陣子後，Jason聞到了食物的味道，噢，顯然有人以做早餐來報答自己提供的床，雖然也有可能是做給自己吃，但他們不是一般人，他肯定對方一定知道他醒著，就算真的只做自己的份，也會被屋主搶走吃掉，論到打架，一定是理虧的輸，廚房是他的、食材是他的，他不需要客氣什麼。

「起來吃早餐了。」

看吧！一定有他的份。Jason懶散地應了一聲，打了哈欠、起床晃去梳洗。

早餐雖然不算精緻，不過卻足以提供兩人飽一餐，煎蛋、香腸、麵包、牛奶該有的都有、該熟的也有熟，稱不上廚藝，就是個一般人都會作的家常早餐，在現做的熱度與醒來就有得吃的方便下，在他的眼裡看來就是個豐盛美食。

Jason吃著早餐，聽著對方有一搭沒一搭的閒聊，Jason知道對方仍不想開口談昨晚的事，但他也不急，跟著對方講一些有的沒的，對於對方比平時還不那麼活躍的反應不作表示，就只是維持他一貫的風格，該嘲笑對方時笑對方、該嫌棄對方時吐對方，宛如無視對方異常般努力配合維持平時相處的風格，直到對方離開，對方依然沒有任何解釋，只有道謝跟問候（還有早餐），然後揮揮手離去。

如果要查不是查不到，但既然對方沒開口，而且還知道向外尋求慰藉、並非困在獨自逞強的漩渦中，那麼就表示應該不是什麼需要插手的嚴重大事，好奇答案的Jason只讓自己心癢個幾秒就立刻掐熄調查的念頭，雖然追求真相是人類的天性，但他基於尊重，就如同他希望別人也這麼尊重他，他可以忍住，有些事情知道了並不會有幫助，而且比起就算知道可能也不能怎麼樣的原因，他還比較重視對方的狀況安定與否，幹他們這行的，最怕就是自己先內亂，那樣不用打就先輸一半。

Jason沒有去查，也沒告訴其他人，他只是一邊想著那天早餐的味道，一邊翻著當日各個新聞情報，然後在看見又一貪污被告密偵破、看見夜空裡Nightwing的恣意飛翔，那一刻所有忍耐都煙消雲散，Red Hood勾起嘴角，望著黑夜，想像著那抹藍色，是如何在劃過之後嶄露曙光。

以往如此、未來也將會再次發生。

終究天明。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 腦袋裡閃過的畫面短篇，我也想在溫暖舒服被窩好好睡一覺啊～


End file.
